Come Hell or High Water
by LadyofLight34
Summary: Life has never been easy for Miss Kara Masen. She is a mother of one beautiful seven year old boy. Once very close friends with Jasper Whitlock before he went to participate in the Civil War what will the mother think when she sees him again after a year from their fallout. Will there be a happy ever after for them? J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. Today we are going to enter a one shot. I needed to do something a little happier than what happened in the Not Human Bella universe! So let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters that may or may not show up. Twilight universe belongs to the respected author, Stephanie Meyers!

I was woken up by a little body slamming into my side yelling. "Momma! Momma! Time to get up!" I groaned in slight pain as my mind woke with a quick jolt. My vision was quickly assaulted with my seven year old boy, my little Peter. He had my bright brown eyes and quick smile but the rest was his father's. All red curly hair with a roman nose pale lips and tanned skin. I felt angry that my Peter's father just left us when I was pregnant saying that it was a mistake and that he didn't love me or the child in my womb. It tarnished my 'reputation' with the city and my parents sent me off to Houston, Texas to live with my estranged Great Aunt Elizabeth Hart nee Masen. My Great Aunt had held me in the train station as my situation finally took hold. I was a disgrace to my parents and this was my punishment. A soon to be mother without the support of the father or her family. A Northern lady in a Southern world with no one but her estranged Great Aunt to help her navigate it. I smiled softly as I remembered my Great Aunt's words. "Fuck 'em all darlin'. If they don' know what they were givin' up ya don't need 'em. I'll help ya with my little great-great niece or nephew they don' deserve this either." I was brought out of my musings with my little boy pulling me out of bed. Laughing I got him settled enough to get him to go downstairs to wait for me with his Aunt. He didn't complain and with a little bit of cheeky southern flair that he no doubt learned from Aunt Elizabeth he left with a cheeky. "Don' make me get Aunt Elizabeth, Momma!" Looking down at my stiff cotton nightgown I went about getting ready for the day. I put on my corset and underthings first then I picked a green everyday dress. I picked a pair of green flats that went with the dress. Brushing the rats nest out of my hair I made my way downstairs to break my fast with my family.

I greeted my Aunt a good morning and helped her finish the cornbread before sitting down with Peter. He talked animatedly to me as we settled in for our morning meal. We prayed and gave thanks before we ate our cornbread in silence. Even though we all pitched in the times were rough and certain days we only ate the bare minimums in order to help with the war effort. We were patriotic but not too patriotic to offend anyone with an opposite sensibility. Once we were done I had Peter grab his lunch and book so I could drop him off at the school house just down the road before heading into town to help with the bookstore. The bookstore in Houston had good business ever since Aunt Elizabeth and I re-opened it after Timothy Conahan had passed leaving it to be auctioned off with no next of kin. Thankfully we got the bookstore since no one wanted the business. Taking Peter's hand we walked together until he spotted Emilia 'Emily' Whitlock a fine young lady that my Peter looked up to and had a little crush on. Her bright blue eyes sought out mine as her long blonde hair gently blew in the wind. She smiled and waved before taking his hand and letting him update her on the latest happenings in his world. Smiling fondly I watch them wander over to a group of young ladies who loved talking to Peter as well. I never discouraged him from talking to anyone regardless of age but I knew that someday Emilia Whitlock will either fall in love with another man breaking my Peter's little heart or she would wait for him to notice her own crush on him. I watched on for a little longer pondering my son's life and choices for a moment longer when a man with familiar blonde hair, gray-blue eyes an easy smile in a Major's Confederate uniform appeared next to me. He was tall and muscular with a noticeable age in his eyes when I heard Emilia squeal in surprised delight. She let go of Peter long enough to run across the school yard hugging the man next to me with all her might. "I thought ya weren't returning till tomorrow Jasper!" She said excitedly. Shock ran through me as I looked at him closer to notice that he was her brother and my longtime friend, Jasper Anthony Mark Whitlock. I couldn't believe this was the same man that had consoled me as I cried wishing my parents were here to celebrate my boy's birth. Suddenly another body slammed into the duo leaving Jasper laughing at their antics. I noticed that his hat had fallen off as my boy hugged Jasper. He talked Jasper's ear off before Jasper answered his questions and Emilia interjected from time to time for a more elaborate response. Picking up the hat I cleared my throat and spoke. "Emilia, Peter why don't you leave Jasper and I alone for now." They took the hint and left with a hasty goodbye to Jasper and I. Turning to face my friend I spoke to him for the first time in a year. "Hello Jasper." I was happy that he was home but in all the time that we spent apart I wasn't sure if he would even want to talk to me. He surprised me with a soft yet guarded greeting. "Hello Miss Masen. How have you and Peter fared since I left?" I smiled softly before responding. "Very well. Peter has been learning from my Aunt on how to be a Southern gentleman which greatly out numbers me in the household but I am proud that he is turning out far better than I had feared…" I shook my head trying to thrust away my fears from ruining this conversation. Jasper seemed to know that I needed a moment and he spoke. "You have always done a great job with Peter, Miss Masen. Shall we walk?" I looked at Jasper through my eyelashes wondering where the man before the war went to. I remember the smiles and the teasing and I remember the fight that made me cry for the first time since I came from my home in the North.

As we walked in silence I tried to formulate the right question to ask him until I saw the bookstore. I felt dread and relief rise in me. I prayed to God that Jasper wouldn't avoid me for the rest of his visit home. I prayed to God for that small mercy because in my heart of hearts I knew that I would surely wither and die from his lack of care this time around. Once on the steps of the bookstore I gave Jasper his hat back and spoke. "I hope you'll come visit Peter when you're able to. He has missed you." I wanted to say more but I didn't have the courage to say that I wanted him to visit us and that I had missed him as well. His eyes were still guarded but something flashed in them at the invitation. I tried to not tear up in his presence as he refused to speak to me. Nodding I spoke again. "Have a good day, Major. I must get the bookstore open before my customers have my head." I felt my voice waver on his title but I knew that I couldn't take it back. I turned around to go in when I felt a masculine gloved hand grab my wrist. Looking at him I gaped as Jasper held a storm in his eyes. I felt everyone stare at his boldness when Jasper spoke with a hardened edge to his voice. "Never call me Major. You don't deserve to call me that." Tears pricked my eyes and I felt one slide down my cheek. I jerked my wrist out of his hand and opened the door to the store as fast as I could. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it as a sob made its way out of my chest. I let my misery slam into my being. I didn't know how long I stayed that way until I angrily wiped away my tears and switched the closed sign to open. Walking over to the desk I went about work. Determined to forget the one and only Major Jasper Anthony Mark Whitlock the gentleman to many other ladies except to the one who tore him a new one. I had several visitors throughout the day and as I closed up for the night I heard the door open. "Sorry we are closed!" I yelled from the back as I set about the ordered books.

I never heard the door close again and I was about to yell it again when an all too familiar voice spoke. "Hello, Kara." I froze. It wasn't a customer nor was it a welcome friend. It belonged to the man that had left me alone and had shamed me in more ways than one. Slowly turning around I noticed how time had been kind to him. He no longer set my heart a flutter nor did he make my knees weak instead I felt sick and angry. "I have no desire to speak with you sir." I said harshly and went about closing the shop. What I didn't expect was his hands stopping me and turning me to face him. His eyes searched mine with a sorrow that I had never seen in his eyes. I felt no sparks when he touched me but I did feel uneasy and it started to get worse. "I know you don't expect me to apologize nor do I want to but…I had to see you one last time. To try to make something right." He said softly. A part of me froze and my mind screamed at me to not listen to him but I knew that he owed me this at least. Hell we owed it to each other. "Fine." I spat as I wrestled from his grip. Surprisingly he let me go and spoke. "I am sorry for disrupting your life like this but…I confess these past seven years have left me…wanting to make amends with you and our child. If you would allow me to give you some money or a gift I would be overjoyed to give you something like that." I felt my uneasiness grow and I grew angrier at the cheap show of goodwill. Pursing my lips I felt my eyes narrow at the man who should have been there for us. The man you should have encouraged me, loved me, marry me and have our boy in wedlock instead of out of it. He should have been more responsible and stayed so that our son wouldn't know the scorn that he has endured when I wasn't around to take it for him. My beautiful boy who still grew up to be a better young man than any of the other children his age. My anger blackened and I spoke with it. " **You should have stayed. You should have helped me nurture our son from the moment you found out about me being with child. You should have married me and be a father…but you didn't. Instead you left me with the scorn of others at my back. The scorn that our son has had to endure because he didn't have his father in his life.** **Hell YOU SHOULD HAVE BEGGED US TO FORGIVE YOU FOR LEAVING US YOU BASTARD**!" I felt my hands turn into fists and my gaze redden as I saw our son in my mind's eye with tears running down his cheeks. Then I saw him with a hurt face as I told him the truth and the anger he held against his father. Then I saw his sweet face as he told me that he was proud to have me as his mother. The boy who didn't have a father in the picture comforting his broken mother. Looking at the man before me I saw him narrow his eyes in anger. Gritting my teeth I let my anger simmer beneath my skin and I spoke with a deceptive calm. "Get out and don't ever come back." I saw his anger dissipate and hurt and understanding took its place. He nodded and left me with one thing. "I see that I am too late and for that I am sorry." He left. He left and I could feel myself fall apart. Taking a deep breath I counted to ten and finally left the store. I looked around the city streets and relaxed thanking God that no one heard that.

Walking away from the store and towards the house's direction I heard a horse neighing from down the road. Looking for that horse I was shocked to find a figure sitting atop the horse ambling down the road. I walked towards them slowly and found myself pleasantly surprised to see the man atop the horse. It was Jasper in his everyday clothes I felt myself fully relax as I nodded to him and made to go past when he spoke. "I saw him." I froze and felt a little weak. Looking towards him I felt myself pale. "How?" I asked hoping beyond hope that the bastard didn't go to my Aunt's house first. He looked hesitant to answer but I spoke again. "Please Jasper…did he see Peter?!" I didn't need to see him fully to know that he looked affronted yet understood what I meant. If he saw him I knew that Peter wouldn't react well. I just needed to know if he was alright. "No he didn't see Peter. Liz made sure that he didn't see him." He spoke with a surety and I knew that Jasper was with Peter at the time. Relief unholy relief raced through me as I stood near Jasper knowing that Aunt Elizabeth and Jasper wouldn't let Peter get hurt like that. I sighed and asked him the one thing that bothered me the most. "Why did you stop me?" If I could see Jasper's face I'm pretty sure I could see his face tighten and his eyes guard his innermost self. I could feel him withdraw to the Major that he was and it hurt. It hurt but I understood. Then came the next words that hurt even more than this. "We need to…discuss a few things…" He said stiffly. I didn't want to discuss anything if he was going to be anything like this but I knew deep down that if I didn't talk to him I wouldn't be able to talk to him for a long while. I suppressed a sigh and agreed. He held out his hand in order to help me up onto the horse.

Once I was situated behind him I felt the horse move into a more populated area of the city. We stopped in front of the saloon. Jasper got off quickly and tied the horse to the post. Then he held out his hand for me to take. I carefully took it and gasped in shock at the electricity that ran through my being. I got off the horse and looked at Jasper. He had a guarded yet polite look about him now that we were in public but I knew that he was wishing that he didn't have to act like we were just getting reacquainted and leave me to my own devices until he could face me again. Once inside I put on a smile that didn't reach my eyes but I made sure that no one could see what I was thinking. No one was looking at us as we walked to the bar and Jasper ordered us some drinks. As we waited I looked for a table for us to sit at when he spoke in my ear. "Let's go to that corner." I shivered a bit as his breath caressed my cheek and lust pooled in my womb. Trying to ignore it to the best of my ability. We finally sat down with him looking at the saloon over my shoulder before finally laying his eyes on my face. Sitting like this reminded me of our fight that we had when he came back as a Captain in the Confederate Army.

 _*flashback*_

 _I was angry and hurt that he didn't tell me he'd left. Instead I found out when I called upon the Whitlock household a week later that he ran off to join the army. Now he stood here in a Captain's uniform not even a month later expecting me to be happy for him. I felt all my emotions overwhelm me as I heard Peter exclaim. "JASPER! You're back!" I felt him pass me and hug Jasper excitedly and then asked the most obvious question in the world. "How did ya like the army?" I felt it in my heart that punch in the stomach my son knew that he left and I didn't. He told my son but not me! I felt my hurt increase until a foreign voice left my mouth. "Peter go inside. Jasper and I need to talk." It was cold and angry. Peter sensed my change in mood and quickly left with a worried backwards glance at Jasper and I. Once he was inside I turned back to Jasper and spoke. "You didn't tell me that you left and when I went to your home…"I choked back the words that I wanted to say and focused on him. Guilt flashed across his features as he spoke. "I know an' I know it was the coward's way out. I'm sorry that I left you an' Peter." His voice was nervous and worried but I didn't care. I was hurt and I needed to let him know it. "You're sorry that you left but you're obviously not sorry that you told Peter and not me. Oh no you couldn't be bothered to tell the woman who loves you but you can tell everyone else." I hissed out letting him know that it hurt. Something went through his eyes and he just clenched his jaw not saying a damn word. I don't know why but that was worse than anything. Shutting out every emotion I had I shook my head angrily and spoke. "You know what? Forget it Jazz, just forget it. Leave and don't come back." I stormed away from the man that I loved hurt and far angrier than I had been before we talked. I stormed into the house and made an excuse about not feeling well to my boy and Aunt. I shut my door tightly and cried out. It wasn't fair that he was okay and I was a damnable mess. It wasn't fair that I broke so completely and I started crying all over again._

 _*end of flashback*_

Guilt ran through me as I thought about that day. Guilt and a bit of old hurt. I refused to let the hurt linger any longer than necessary though. I refused to hurt Jasper that way. I was surprised to notice that I had looked away from Jasper because I had been staring at him when I sat down. That was when I looked at his face in the dark and saw a man who had loved a woman that had hurt him just as he had hurt her. He held the weight of wanting to make it right and the weight of not being able to. That was when something hit me more than anything. I love him and I will always love him. Tears pricked my eyes at the thought because I knew that if he had asked it of me I'd do anything for him. Anything. Suddenly he spoke. "I shoulda never left ya the way I did. For that darlin' I am more sorry than all the wild horses of Texas. I shoulda done right by you and Peter and told ya together…no matter what ya thought. I felt so guilty that I left tha' way I did and then when I came back I didn't know what I was expecting…I know I hurt ya but that didn't stop me from leavin' and not tellin' ya. I shoulda told ya this earlier than waiting an entire year cause for the entire year I was homesick for ya." He paused and grasped both of my hands in his. They were calloused, big and warm a far better thing than his gloved hands. They felt right and in that moment I knew that he would do anything for me. Even if it meant not seeing me for a while. I looked into his eyes and looked for something. In that moment he let me see everything. His entire being was laid bare before me and I saw it. I saw the love that I held so dear. I felt my entire being relax and my own love for this foolish man grew and shined like a thousand years had gone past yet the love that we have shared hasn't changed only grow. I saw him smile in the dark and then he spoke softly. "I realized that me stayin' away from ya was the worst thing that I could do ta the both of us darlin' and I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. I shoulda went after you. I love you with all my being darlin'." He paused again to look at me with hope and a fierce love that only he could show me. My heart and chest warmed up and I knew that we'd be okay. "Oh Jazz…" I whispered hesitantly. In that moment his face light up like the sun waking up in the morning with the new day. I knew that he would never reject me but in that wonderful moment I felt the uncertainty twinge a bit. Shoving it aside I whispered. "I love you too…my darlin' Major and I'm pretty sure Peter loves you just as much as I do." He had the biggest smile that I had seen in years on his face. In that moment we were together and I knew that no matter what we'd always be together. Come hell or high water we'd go through it together…

And done! This is a lot better than I thought it'd be but I'm happy with the way it turned out so read and review or just read. -Ladyoflight


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Come Hell or High Water: He had the biggest smile that I had seen in years on his face. In that moment we were together and I knew that no matter what we'd always be together. Come hell or high water we'd go through it together…

I have decided to continue this beautiful story I can't guarantee that I'll have them reunite in this story so lets see where this will take us!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters. Stephanie Meyers owns the realm of Twilight!

Ever since we had talked in the saloon Jasper has made a point to call on us every day he was home. Peter was so happy that Jazz was spending time with him as well. Both Jasper and Peter were getting better acquainted as father and son. I have never seen my boy so happy. Nor have I ever seen him just as happy as he saw Jasper and I together when Jasper wasn't helping his family at home. Aunt Elizabeth always had a mischievous smile whenever she saw Jazz and I together now. She reassured me in private that she would help watch Peter when Jazz and I wanted a little alone time with a chaperone instead. I even called on his family one evening to explain that Pete had something to show him and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. They understood as Pete showed him enthusiastically. Then the day came where he had to go back to his camp. Orders were orders yet I was desperate to keep him with us for another day. He was adamant about doing his part and I knew that he'd be safe with every prayer that we prayed at night I knew he'd come back to us. We were all together when he had to say goodbye. We were bonding together as a big family and Mrs. Whitlock had fussed over us enough to last us a lifetime. She accidentally made Pete cry by overwhelming him. Then he explained in his watery voice. "Momma and I ain't ever had someone to fuss over us. I'm happy to be part of your family." That in turn made not only me cry but Mrs. Whitlock as well. I hugged my precious boy to me and whispered. "You are the sweetest child in the world darling." He beamed up at me through his tears. I helped him calm down and then Jazz took him in his arms and spoke to him softly yet lovingly. Peter beamed at him and hugged him tightly. Jazz put Peter down only for him to be hugged against Mrs. Whitlock. She declared that he'd never want for family again. Aunt Elizabeth and I looked at each other with happy smiles; a look of relief passed through us when we all seemed to be accepted into this loving family. Peter was taken into the house with Aunt Elizabeth so we could have a private moment together.

Jazz held out his arm and I giddily took it. We walked towards the barn and he untacked Ares a beautiful black stallion who only listened to Jazz and I and sometimes Peter. Jazz helped me get on Ares and then got on behind me. We rode toward the pasture that his parents had bought for him just this past week. When we stopped at the top of the slope with Ares. The pasture has a creek that runs a mile away from the end of the slope that we're standing on. Wildflowers clustered here and there and there were a few trees on the pasture as well. Jazz led me to the tree and suddenly dropped down on one knee. My eyes widened and I knew what he was going to do. My poor Jasper looked so nervous in this moment that I didn't have the heart to interrupt. He fumbled in his pockets for the ring. Then he found it and took it out. It was a beautiful silver band with three gems set in the band. It was perfect. I felt my lips turn into a tender smile as Jasper spoke. "Miss Masen, you and our son are my world…would you do the honor of marryin' me?" It was a simple question but I felt happy tears spring up in my eyes and I simply nodded. I felt my part of me wanting to shout for joy. Jasper smiled at me tenderly and put the ring on my left finger. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. Once I was calm enough I spoke. "Major Jasper Whitlock you better come back to us. If you don't I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" He only laughed and pulled me closer. Not even an hour later we came back to the Whitlock house. When Aunt Elizabeth spotted my new accessory she squealed and the women surrounded me and Peter came and tackled me. All the while Jazz departed from us with a smile on his face heading off to his camp. I knew then and there that this is the way that it was supposed to be. I even thought back to his proposal and cried some more when I realized that he called Peter our son. Ours...not mine nor his but ours...Peter looked at me with concern as he saw me crying again. I laughed happily through my tears and hugged him.

Three months later…

We just got Jazz's letter two weeks ago and he said that he'd make it home today after evacuating Galveston. Peter was standing by the window waiting to see his Pa (he started calling him Pa every time he came to visit now). I was proud to say that he glowed with the knowledge that he had a father that loved us both. A father that should be here sometime today. "Peter." I called to him and put my hands on my hips. He looked at me guiltily with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yes Momma?" He answered. "You know your Father won't be here until later. So come wash up for lunch okay?" I spoke trying to get him to eat some lunch since he didn't have his breakfast. Aunt Elizabeth had laughed at his antics and told me. "I see that Jasper is good fer both of ya darlin' let tha' lad be." She admonished me gently. I reluctantly let Peter be for the morning. Looking down at my engagement ring I smiled softly. Jazz and I had planned on marrying after the war ended and he came home to stay but it didn't stop the worry every time he went back. Even Peter has had a hard time letting him go. We went about our business for the day and when night fell and I came home with Peter Aunt Elizabeth was sitting at the table with another Confederate soldier. My stomach hallowed out and fear gripped my heart. Peter didn't though and he yelled. "NO! H-He CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" Peter tackled the soldier as the man looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Aunt Elizabeth let out a broken sob before breaking down completely. I couldn't do or say anything so I just waited for the man to speak. "My condolences Miss. Major Whitlock has told every man he came across about you and his son. I felt it was my duty to bring you this letter since the Major and I were close." I heard Peter wail and beat the soldier against the chest as the soldier handed me the letter while trying to console…our son. I felt tears prick my eyes as I shakily opened the letter.

Dear Kara and Peter,

There is not a day go by that I don't think of you two. I pray every day to God that I return to you my darlin'. I had asked a fellow Major to deliver this to you if and when I passed or I didn't come back from the evacuation…don't cry long fer me darlin'. Keep the happy memories of us together not the sad ones. I have the utmost respect fer you my love and our son. Know that I love ya both…and that I never wanted to leave my little family behind. Give my love to Elizabeth, my family and Pete. I wish to the Highest that I come back instead of this letter an' sorrow. But if I don' come back and this letter comes in my place…well we both know what ya must do. Keep on livin' an' know when ya pass tha' I will be waiting fer ya. Forever an' always darlin'. I'll be waitin' by tha' doors tha' ya'll come through an' I'll do it with a smile and a kiss. This isn' goodbye forever it's a see ya later. So ya better come to me darlin' and ya better be full of stories ta tell me about everyone there.

I love you, Kara Annamarie…so don' cry only smile I'll be the angel watchin' over ya.

All my love,

Major Jasper Whitlock, your loving fiancée and Pa.

P.S. Pete ya better take care of yerself and yer Ma for me! Chin up bud an' I'll see ya in heav'n.

It was in his handwriting…his handwriting! "Oh Jasper…" I whispered brokenly and cried. I cried for the most wonderful man that came into our lives and changed it for the better. I cried for the man who stepped up to be the most wonderful fiancée and father in this world….

Okay… Read and review or just read. I'll hopefully see ya in the NHB world next time. Who knows I may see you in this one. –Ladyoflight


	3. Chapter 3

Last time in Come Hell or High Water: _**It was in his handwriting…his handwriting! "Oh Jasper…" I whispered brokenly and cried. I cried for the most wonderful man that came into our lives and changed it for the better. I cried for the man who stepped up to be the most wonderful fiancée and father in this world….**_

Hey guys! So hopefully you saw the replaced chapter if not you can re-read it if you like. Here is the next chapter in this series!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot.

Eventually the Major left with soft condolences and a heavy heart. I knew that he had one more stop to make. That stop? The rest of our family that needed to know of Jasper's fate. I knew that his mother would never be able to look at us again without tears in her eyes. The devastation of his loss was keenly felt. My heart ached and ached. I looked to our son and saw him looking out the door as the Major left to go deliver the news. He looked so solemn and withdrawn that part of my heart broke for him. "Oh Peter…" I whispered my voice filled with grief. Our son who is usually so bright and energetic I felt my instincts win over as I went over to him and gently encircled him in my arms. Peter reacted needing me more than ever. My baby sobbed in distress and hit my shoulder in his grief. Surprised that he still had tears left I made soothing noises in the back of my abused throat from my own sobs. I knew that he'd be tired when he finally stopped sobbing for the loss of his father. I found the strength to pick up our boy. He clung to my neck and buried his face as I moved towards the stairs. Looking back towards Aunt Elizabeth and spoke. "Aunt Elizabeth can you make some comfort food for us when we wake from our nap?" Aunt Elizabeth snapped out of her mourning long enough to nod and looked at Peter. "Of course dear. Take care of Peter and I'll help where I can." I smiled at her softly with some new tears pricking my eyes again. I spoke softly. "Thank you Auntie…Please take care of yourself too. We need you here." I wasn't sure if Aunt Elizabeth heard me but I saw her eyes tear up and she smiled at me with a sad smile. "I will dear." She choked out before heading to the kitchen. Nodding I turned back to the stairs listening to our boy sniffling softly now. Hushing him softly I focused on him again. I walked towards my room and finally sat down on my bed with him. I cooed to him and spoke. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry…I know it hurts…I know." Our little boy hugged me tighter and for a moment I felt angry. How dare Jasper leave us again! How dare he give us this hope…this hope that just got torn from us! How dare he leave his family! I felt an angry sob start in my chest and I held our boy tighter. How dare Jasper help parent him only to be ripped away from us?! I spoke grief and anger in my voice for the first time in a long time. "Damn you Jasper Whitlock!" I inhaled sharply as I grieved for the man that I love and for the father that he had been. Looking down at our boy I saw him resting against me unconsciously seeking comfort. Once again it was just us and this time I hated it. God why did you let Jasper get torn from us? I shoved down my feelings long enough to take Peter's shoes and socks off. Setting them at the end of the bed I carefully pulled back the bedding and laid him in my bed. I didn't want to let my baby go but I needed to in order to take off my own shoes and to get in bed myself. I knew that my exhaustion would get the better of me eventually. I unwrapped his arms from my neck. He murmured unhappily in his sleep and I shushed him softly. "I'll be in bed in a minute sweetie. Let Momma get her stockings and shoes off ok?" He grumbled tearfully and I felt it tug at my heartstrings. I sighed and took them off as fast as I could. Once my feet were bare I got in on the other side. Peter somehow knew I got in and I think he was awake a bit in order to snuggle into my chest. Smiling softly and sighed letting my exhaustion take me I whispered angrily. "Damn you Jasper Whitlock for loving us…" I let sleep claim me.

 _*Dream*_

 _I was in a clearing near Galveston at night. The wind was gently blowing around me as I looked around until I saw a man's silhouette on top of a horse. As he got closer and the moon shone softly as the clouds moved across the sky I knew who it was. It was my Jasper in his uniform. I knew immediately as to what he was doing. He was evacuating the citizens of Galveston before the Union soldiers moved into it. I made to go to him confused as to why I was here when I noticed that I couldn't move. A little panicked I tried to move to no avail. Oh no. I thought as I suddenly noticed three beautifully dangerous women suddenly appear to my left. I knew that they weren't human the instant that they appeared. No human could move that fast. Jasper being Jasper led his horse towards them and stopped when the poor creature wouldn't go any further. I saw him sigh and get off his horse. Taking off his hat I felt panic as he bowed and spoke to them softly. "Are ya ladies lost? I could help ya get to tha other refugees if ya would like." I knew that he was just doing his job but I knew that these women spelled trouble. I knew subconsciously that this wasn't just a dream though I did wonder why God wanted me to see this I couldn't complain. "You better do it Maria. You know how hard it is for me to stop when I start." I heard a soft willowy voice drift to me. Panicked I felt my heart pound harder as I focused on them again. The brunette woman flashed to my Jasper and I cried out. "NO!" No one heard me as the brunette spoke. "I hope you survive Major." My Jasper seemed to be dazzled for a moment until she moved her mouth down to his neck. "NO! Don't! JASPER!" I cried out as my grief took me again. I heard him scream as a loud moan came from the brunette. Anguish filled me as I suddenly felt tears run down my cheeks. Falling to my knees I cried out again. "JASPER!" This time I heard my Jasper whisper my name as the wind carried to me. "Kara…forgive…me…" My heart tore as I nodded and whispered back. "I do…I do forgive you my darling man. Please come back…c-come b-back…" I started sobbing when I heard evil laughter come from the brunette. She whispered evilly. "Don't worry my soldier…whoever this human woman is…we'll find her when you're turned then you can kill her yourself." Glaring at the woman through my tears I felt a sharp pain in my chest. H-How dare she TAKE MY JASPER AWAY! At that moment I felt a horrible burning sensation run through me as I felt a sudden rage appear from nowhere. At least that is what I thought until it ebbed from me and made the three women cry out in agony. My Jasper growled softly as he snapped his eyes open and glared at the brunette. "S-Stay away from my woman and son…Maria…or y-you will regret turnin' meh." He growled loudly as his body changed in a matter of minutes. He stood and glared at the brunette, Maria. Even though he was new to whatever life she had changed him into I felt myself grow weak and lust after him. I felt a sob escape me and suddenly he snapped his head in my direction. I felt emotions that were not my own. Possessive, lust, love, want and need filled me. My eyes involuntarily closed and I couldn't help but moan as they increased. Suddenly my Jasper was in front of me with vibrant ruby eyes. I hated that color in my Jasper's eyes but I couldn't help wanting him. He was still my Jasper. His eyes softened as he stared at me and an odd look of recognition in those eyes. I felt the foreign emotions grow as I suddenly realized why I felt them. They were my Jasper's those emotions. He was somehow pushing his emotions out if his own body and increasing the intensity. I couldn't speak as I felt his emotions increase again. This time guilt, anger and grief were mixed in. I frowned unhappily at the cocktail as I heard the three women behind him try to get up. Not wanting them to move I looked to Jasper and whispered. "Jazz, put them on their knees, I can handle your emotions love." He frowned as confusion suddenly sparked to life in his emotions until he figured it out five minutes later. A feral grin spread across his lips as he experimented and pushed out a certain cocktail. Lust, love, need then confusion, anger and the want to submit. I felt my body buckle under the strain as he turned to the three women. "Stay or else I'll do worse." He barked out making sure to growl when Maria went to speak back to him. Quickly shutting her mouth I suddenly figured out that she couldn't see me. Happy that she couldn't I felt my confusion take off the edge from Jazz's cocktail. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn that Maria looked passed Jazz and right in my eyes. He growled at her insubordinance and flitted to her side. A metallic sound tore through the air as she screamed and Jazz flitted over with a moving arm. Freaked out I stepped away from him as my fear over road my logic. He frowned at me until he dropped the moving arm. Carefully flitting to my side he tilted my chin up with a cold hand and spoke. "Don' fear meh darlin' I willn' hurt ya." Feeling a little silly I spoke still disturbed by the moving, detached arm. "Her arm is twitching and it's not attached to her Jazz…that scared me not you." I spoke soothingly as understanding dawned on him. He nodded as if it made sense to him when he spoke gruffly. "I ken tha' I cann' come back ta ya but know tha' I love you and our son. I will be watchin' over tha both of ya when I can." I panicked as he looked at me with black eyes and a somber look on his face. No…please don't say goodbye. I thought knowing that I couldn't stay with him. He suddenly crushed me to him and I found my lips occupied by his. Letting myself fall into his embrace…._

 _*End Dream*_

I jerked with a start and sighed as I felt Peter stir a little before settling once more. Thinking back to my dream I knew that something happened in it but it was hazy. I couldn't remember specific details of anything except for my Jasper riding in the middle of the night and the feel of cold lips on my own. Tears pricked my eyes as I tried to push it away in slight anger. Why did I have to dream about him?! Isn't losing him enough? Why must this be so hard? Gently disentangling myself from my baby I felt a pang in my heart at the 'my'. It should be 'our' but…now it will never be. I noticed that it was early morning but decided to let Peter sleep. Grinding my teeth I took a deep breath before putting on my shoes before heading out to check on Aunt Elizabeth. I knew that she would have a hard time with Jasper's passing. Looking in her room I wasn't surprised when I didn't find her there. Going down the steps I saw Aunt Elizabeth sleeping on the couch with the blanket on her. Worry flashed through me as I watched her face. She looked older than her years with tear tracks down her face. Walking to her prone form I gently shook her. "Auntie?" I spoke worriedly. She jerked awake and blearily looked at me in slight confusion. Smiling gently I spoke. "Why don't you head to bed? We'll eat later okay?" She groaned and complied with a tight hug. "Bless you Kara." She whispered and left me in the living room. Wandering into the kitchen I noticed that Aunt Elizabeth had made the comfort food. Smiling softly I put it away so we could have it later. Taking my shoes back off I wandered back to where Peter slept and laid down next to him so I could watch over him.

The next week or so had Jasper's family and our own grieving and slowly going on with life. Many gave us condolences as we went into town and to church. I still kept my business open unless Peter or one of the other came in needing some comfort. Emilia and Peter often came together with both or one of them in tears. I listened as they told of the children making fun of Jasper's death saying that he abandoned them. I was angry enough to talk to their teacher in letting me come in and speak to them about disrespecting the dead let alone a soldier. Needless to say that stopped after I came in and spoke to them. All too soon the war ended with the Union winning and Jasper's funeral came a few days later than that. All of us were in black on that cloudy day. We were in the family graveyard with a few others that were close to the family only. The pastor was doing the service as I held Peter near me. Both of us went up together to put our flowers on his empty casket. Why was it empty? They couldn't find his body. Many soldiers were unable to be buried in their home states so many of us had come together to bury them at the sites of the battles. Looking at the casket I felt my heart sink. He wasn't coming back…and we'd be alone again. Fighting back tears I felt Peter tear away from me sobbing as they started to lower Jasper's casket. Looking at everyone apologetically I went after my baby. I didn't want him to be lost on the property nor grieving on his own. Searching for hours until I saw him curled under a tree…at the plot that our house would've stood if Jasper came home alive from the war. "Oh baby…" I whispered as I heard his heart wrenching sobs from where I stood. Walking towards him I carefully sat near him and touched his shoulder. Peter wiggled away from me. Even though it hurt I knew that he was trying to be strong. "Oh Peter…you don't have to be this strong baby boy." I spoke softly when he stiffened and stared at me in anger. "Ah ken Ma…but it hurts so much…" He whispered to me brokenly. My eyes burned with tears and opened my arms to him. Peter blinked and tackled me to the ground. I let out an oof and started laughing hysterically. Peter pouted at me until I reassured him. "Oh baby…I'm so sorry…I wasn't laughing at you…" Then I started crying holding him to me. He started crying again as I spoke brokenly. "J-Jas-p-per would tell you it's alright you know what your Pa would say…" We cried the entire night and fell asleep on the ground.

Meanwhile….

Red eyes surveyed the crying humans with a haunted look. They watched over the sleeping pair protectively until the sun started to rise and he knew that he'd have to leave them in order to go back to his Mistress. He didn't know why they were so important but he knew that he'd die before his Mistress got her hands on them. Watching them for a moment longer he ran away as soon as the boy started to stir. Sighing he vowed. "Ya both will be safe…Ah promise ya tha'."

Alright! I'm done! So this is an interesting turn of events but I'm happy to say that I like this chapter so read and review or just read. I'll see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I noticed that I haven't been putting a lot of backstory in CHHW but I will fix it in the coming chapters as Kara, Peter and the others heal from Jasper's 'death'. Hopefully I am able to not cross my facts for the story.

Last time though a vampire with red eyes was watching Kara and Peter mourn the loss of Jasper. He felt like he needed to protect them from his Mistress. Even though he doesn't know why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

Chapter 4

I woke up with my baby boy still asleep in my arms. Disorientated and a little confused. I tried to make sense of what happened and why we were outside. Then I remembered the funeral and how Peter ran away. Sighing I looked down to see my baby boy with tear tracks on his face and his curly red hair with a bit of dirt in it. He's going to need a shower when we get home. Smiling slightly I thought back to when I first came to Houston. Afraid and alone.

 _*flashback*_

 _I had sat through the entire train ride trying to fight back the tears as I remembered the look of shock that registered on my once lover's face. His hazel eyes looked over my fearful yet hopeful form then they landed on my slightly round belly. No one but the ones who knew me and my person would notice the difference. I noticed that his lips were pulled into a frown. I noticed the way he repelled from me as if I was fire and he had gotten burnt. I noticed the way the skin around his eyes tightened in his decision. Shivering I stepped towards him but my hope dimmed as he backed away and spat. "You are on your own." Snapping back to the present I noticed that the train was almost to the station in Texas. Straightening my clothes over my small yet noticeable bump I waited for the train to completely stop before getting up and taking my two suitcases and my purse with me. Leaving the compartment I thanked the gentleman for holding the door open for me. He only smiled at me before leaving to attend to his own business. Slowly making my way off the train I listened to the hustle and bustle of the station. Once on the platform I looked for an older lady when I heard a southern voice exclaim. "Well Ah'll be. Is tha' mah great-niece?!" Turning around I smiled at the woman with graying hair kind hazel eyes and my father's smile. I felt a pang at seeing that friendly smile and I felt tears rise up in my eyes._

 _*end of flashback*_

That was when I met her and I felt most of my loneliness melt away. Shaking my head I smiled sadly and reluctantly woke my baby boy who tried to stay asleep. Tickling him I spoke. "Time to wake baby boy. We need to get going home." He groaned and mumbled. "Five more minutes Ma." My heart lightened a bit at his cute remark and I tickled him again teasing him. "Alright but you'll have to run back to Aunt Elizabeth's if don't get up." My baby boy groaned slowly getting up and yawned. "Why woul' Ah hav' ta do tha' Ma?" Laughing softly I spoke. "Don't you remember where we are?" He looked around and frowned a shadow of pain flashing in his eyes when he realized that we were in the clearing with our plot. He sighed and asked me quietly. "Will it eva ge' easier Ma?" Frowning I looked at the stakes and felt a sharp pang of hurt. It was then that I replied. "Someday it will get easier. For now, it will hurt something terrible." Peter nodded solemnly before hugging me. Hugging him back I watched him get up and walk to the house. Sighing I looked around and frowned when I thought I saw something sparkling in the distance. Blinking my eyes I felt my frown deepen when it wasn't there. Shaking my head I got up and stretched. Feeling my body pop and crack I sighed in relief as I reluctantly went back to the house.

Later that day I was working in the book shop when Emily and Peter came in as I helped Mrs. Turner get a book for her daughter's birthday. Smiling at her I bid her goodbye and turned to Emily and Peter. Taking note of their postures I noticed that Peter was tense with his shoulders while looking down. Emily just looked at me dejectedly. Both of them looked so frail in that moment that I felt my motherly nature just grieve even harder for Jasper. Taking a deep breath I looked to Emilia and softly asked. "What happened? Why aren't the two of you at school?" Emilia swallowed roughly as tears gathered in her blue eyes. She opened her mouth only to close it again. This happened two more times until Peter finally looked up and stared at me with haunted eyes. He whispered. "We think we saw someone who looked exactly like Pa but…he had red eyes, chalk like skin and his skin…it sparkled in the sun Ma." Shocked I looked at him in disbelief before looking at Emilia. She only nodded as a tear finally slipped down her cheek. "We told our teacher that we didn't feel so well and asked if we could find you here and go home." Emilia spoke a little louder than Peter but I could tell that this stranger had them shaken. Looking at the clock I sighed. "Well do you need to go back home or not?" I asked them before making any other decisions. Both of them looked at each other before looking back at me with a determined look in their faces. "If you wouldn't mind Ma we'd like to stay here with you…at the bookstore." Peter spoke with the clearest English I've heard from him in a while. Raising an eyebrow I knew from that tone of voice that there was no way he'd go home and be content to rest today. Looking around the shop I knew that they could help with reorganizing the shop and putting some of the new books on the shelves too. Motioning them I had them follow me before directing Emilia in opening the new books while I had Peter reorganize them. Throughout the task I had some old and new customers that came in. Chatting with them I let the condolences wash over me while I thanked them politely before re-directing the conversation. I monitored the two of them to make sure they were okay around two I put up the lunch sign and took them to the little saloon where Jasper and I talked when he was alive. Trying to keep their spirits up I led the conversation. Once we ordered I noticed that there was a group of men who were completely covered in the summer. They were playing with some of the locals when I felt Peter touch my hand. "Ma?" He looked at me questioningly before I smiled tightly and spoke. "Hmm?" He was about to speak when Emilia spoke up. "Do ya eva think tha' Jasper's happy in heav'n?" Looking at her I frowned as I looked at a spot on the wall across from us. Her eyes looked haunted swirling with grief. Peter looked pained as his eyes took on the same tone. Swallowing my emotions I spoke softly yet sternly to both of them. "Hey. You won't move on if you keep on wondering about Jasper. Lord knows that it isn't healthy to dwell on him like this. We all have a long way to completely heal but it won't get better if we keep on keeping on. Now I'm going to go check on our food okay?" Neither of their expressions changed but…they sat up a little straighter and spoke in unison. "Yes Ma'am." "Yes, Ma." Nodding I knew that had to be fine for now. Getting out of our booth I headed to the bar and waited for James to get done with his other customer. James was a kind gentleman who knew me and Jasper fairly well. So it was no surprise to me when I came in with Peter and Emily who looked a little less than their best. He spoke cheerily. "Hello Miss Kara. Whaddya need?" Smiling slightly I spoke politely. "Do you know where our food is games?" He frowned looking a little confused. "Ah had on' of tha girls take it ta ya're table." Shaking my head I looked around and spoke. "We didn't get it James." He looked a little more confused and scanned the crowd looking a little worried. Not spotting who he was supposed to spot he muttered something about girls not doing their job. Yelling back to the cook he came back. Looking at me apologetically he spoke. "Sorry 'bout tha' darlin' I'll bring it out once Lilian has it done." Thanking him I walked back to the table to Peter and Emilia talking about Jasper. Smiling I listened as Emilia regaled us with one of her stories of him.

*Flashback Emilia's POV*

I was helpin' Ma with supper when Jazz came in with a thoughtful look on his face. Ma noticed when he greeted us distractedly before leaving the kitchen. Looking at Ma she shrugged and spoke. "C'mon now. Le' us ge' these in tha oven Emilia." Reluctantly nodding I looked back in the direction Jazz left. My curiosity burned in my mind as Ma and I finished the cooking. Finally done I quickly washed my hands and rushed out yelling. "Ah'm gonna talk ta Jazz. Holler when ya need me Ma!" All I hear was Ma's laughter as I ran to find my brother. I found him near the stables with Ares who was more restless than usual. Looking at his distracted face I watched him groom Ares. Getting an idea I walked around and stood behind him. Then I cheerfully yelled. "Hey Jazz!" In an instant he jumped and tipped the bucket all over the ground. Ares neighed smugly as Jazz turned to look at me. Angry yet calm he scolded me. "Emilia ya ken ya're no' suppose ta sneak up o' people!" Unrepentant I smiled calmly and retorted. "An' ya ken tha' when ya come in ta a room wit' me an' Ma lookin' all distracted an' in ah mental tizzy tha' Ah won' come lookin' fer ya." He deflated a bit and sighed. "Fine. Ah'll tell ya 'bout it afta we clean Ares." I squealed happily as I went to get another bucket.

*End Flashback/Emilia's POV*

Smiling softly I shook my head and remembered the first time Jasper asked me out on our first date. Softly speaking I let myself become immersed in the memory. "I remember when Jasper accidentally forgot the picnic basket at Aunt Elizabeth's. He was so nervous. I could only laugh and hugged him. That's when he found out that I was pregnant with you, Peter, and I had to tell him about what happened. All he did was hug me more determined than ever to make sure I was comfortable here." Pausing I noticed that both Peter and Emilia had their food and Tom was standing there with a small smile. "Then tha' two of ya came 'ere to hav' ya're date instead. Both o' ya were here till close. Laughing and smiling in tha corner ova there." Nodding I let Tom put my plate down. Thanking him he laughed and spoke. "On tha 'ouse Kara. Have a good day ya three!" Peter and Emilia thanked him as he left to man the bar again. We prayed and ate as we all sat in a comfortable silence until Peter spoke up. "Ma can ya tell us 'bout Pa an' you some more?" Smiling I indulged them with a story about my first time on Ares who was as mischievous as troublesome. By the time the story ended they were in tears as they laughed. Eventually they were able to calm down and we quickly ate our cold food. Once we were done I left a tip and yelled to Tom as the two went ahead of me. "Thank you Tom! See you next time!" He waved as I walked out the saloon doors.

Meanwhile….

A familiar man with red eyes looked around at his companions and growled as he felt their emotions. "Don' touch 'em. Thay're mine." He growled lowly feeling very possessive of the three strangers. The others nodded cautiously as one of them looked after the young blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes. He was disappointed he couldn't play with them but he knew that the Mistress would want to know of the Major's weakness. Mentally memorizing the three faces he almost missed the dark flash that went across the Major's face. Fearing for his life as the Major spoke sternly in a human tone. "Afta this we leave boys." They agreed reluctantly as they finished the game and took their winnings. They left without a word to anyone else.

And done! I apologize that it took so long but I finally got it done! Next up we'll see if I can do a Jasper's POV if not I'll try to include more vampire Jasper in the story too. Hopefully this will tie you over so I can work on the next chapter! Read and review or just read. Have a good day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I know that last time we really focused on Kara, Peter and Emilia but this time we're going to focus on Jasper a bit and introduce a little bit of his lifestyle as a vampire warrior with human attachments. I believe that they were in the saloon as Kara, Peter and Emilia came and went. We'll be focusing on when these five leave the saloon and Houston.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

Chapter 5

He could feel the emotions coming off of his companions courtesy of their Mistress and ever since he stumbled upon the beautiful young woman with herson mourning someone with the same name as his. 'It ain't a coincidence either.' He thought. He never mentioned them to Maria because she'd have them killed and something in him ached something fierce at the thought of them getting killed. Now he had to deal with the one and explain this to Maria. He growled in agitation as the four reluctantly followed him out of the saloon. They matched his pace as they ran away from Houston a noticeable city that they wouldn't be touching except for feeding before a battle. He knew that the one just behind him had to be dealt with. Deeming it far away enough from any human he stopped and pushed out an agonizing cocktail that had all of them on the ground. Reveling in the power his gift granted him for a moment he then turned to the one that watched the young blonde haired woman leave. She was his. Not in a mate way but a familiar almost familial way. No one would harm her if he could help it. Circling the offender as the others kept their mouths shut even as he felt their complete and utter fear. The one he circled was the most scared and worried. Grinning dangerously he drawled out. "Now souldja do ya ken why we are 'ere?" The soldier didn't answer wisely keeping his mouth shut. Chuckling he continued on. "Ya wanted ta play wit' what is _mine._ Everyone kens what happens when they don' listen dontacha?" All of them nodded this time as sudden understanding dawned on them. They could all die because one of them didn't listen. "Naw Ah'm a merciful man an' Ah'll only kill ya but if any of ya tell Mistress 'bout them ya're dead. Undastood?" Three of them felt relieved yet terrified as Jasper circled the one he wanted. "Let this be a lesson ta all of ya. Nev'r mention 'em to Mistress or ya'll die." Then Jasper tore the vampire to unrecognizable pieces and let the others get up as he started a fire. Quickly putting all the pieces into the fire with an expert hand from a vampire so young he dropped the others one last time in their final warning. "Let's ge' back souldas."

Once they got back to the compound they all bowed as their Mistress asked about their hunt. "Well Mistress…" they muttered in clear unison as Jasper spoke calmly. "Mistress Ah found out tha' one o' these recruits went against orders an' Ah've dispatched him." Maria snarled and slapped him. Letting her slap him he waited for the pain that would come after he gave his full report. He knew like all the newborns that their Mistress could dispose of them in a heartbeat without any help. She was a warlord for a reason. That was what Jasper learned when he was defeated the first time. Maria never accepted failure. As her soldiers they couldn't either. Warring with instinct he let Maria punish him in order to keep what was his safe. He knew that his instincts were in a partial agreement to that. The darker part of his instincts wanted to take her out but logically he couldn't kill her yet. Not until he could ensure their safety and survival. Hissing into his ear Maria issued his punishment. "I think it's time for some divertido….caro major. Si?" He didn't reply. Growling in frustration Maria tore off one of his hands and barked out. "Throw him into the pits with the newborns…make sure you don't feed him for three weeks."

'Tha pain is worth it.' Jasper thought as flashes of the trio flashed through his mind over and over. Determined to survive in order to see them again Jasper allowed himself to be taken away to the pits. Just as the others pushed him through the doors several newborns were on him. Pushing out his gift as he tore apart the newborns that were on him. Feeling several parts of himself get torn off he quickly tore through the newborns as venom leaked from several places.

Several hours later…

Jasper was weakened by the venom loss and the inability to feed after being torn apart. Not to mention he was still leaking venom from his missing hand. Thinking of them made it more tolerable but it made him ached something terrible. Pushing it out of his mind he focused on getting through his 'punishment' then to go check on them when he was done. 'Markin' tha time wuld be helpful.' He thought as another wave of newborns came out of the sides again. Jasper knew why this was called the pits. He helped build them hence he knew what they did. They were to help weed out the weak ones from the strong. Every seasoned vampire knew what would happen if one of them went in there. They were to be tested or to be punished by fending for themselves against many newborn vampires. One of the reasons why they were tested in here was to see what they could do. Many already knew what he could do though. Snarling as another set of teeth sunk into his skin he could feel his conscience slip away as his instincts pushed his more rational mind away.

He destroyed every newborn that they threw at him until the female devil finally yet reluctantly ordered one of the other vampires who feared him reluctantly ran to get something. Snarling and growling at the vampires outside of his 'cage' he could barely focus as venom leaked from wounds that he couldn't stop without a feeding. He was thirsty. So thirsty. The hunger that gnawed at him paled in comparison to all of the wounds on his body. Surveying the area over and over he felt himself weakening as the vampire came back with an unconscious being. Inhaling the scent his mouth pooled with venom as the doors opened. With an unknown strength he flitted over to them and ripped the vampire apart before drinking from the unconscious thing. Gulping the blood the frantically he felt a fraction of him mentality come back.

Now I know that I didn't upload this earlier since it is so short but I had a slight writers block since I didn't really know what to put in this without switching. Anyways I hope you guys will have a Happy Thanksgiving and I will post a chapter after Thanksgiving for both stories. So read and review or just read.


End file.
